Living With Green Day
by XXmyworstnightmare
Summary: two twin sister run away to meet their favorite band Green Day


"Get up!" yelled Michael, too fat to actually walk up the stairs. "Ugh, I hate Fat Man", said Trint covering her head with a pillow. "Yeah me too, why did mum marry him?" asked Anthem sitting up. "Cause they are in 'love' remember", said Trint rolling her eyes. "Ugh, Love...what a bunch of bollox", said Anthem fixing he blue hair  
"You girls better be down here in five seconds," he screamed. "Pfff like that's humanely possible Fat Man!" yelled Anthem pulling out cloths from her side of the closet. "I always wondered this, we have three rooms upstairs, but yet we have to share a room?" asked Trint making a face in the mirror. "What do you mean by that huh? You saying you don't love me anymore?" asked Anthem pacing back and forth. "What? Dude I didn't say any of that", said Trint giving her a smirk.  
"Oh yes you did. I'm very hurt," cried Anthem trying to hold her laughter. "Shhhuuut up," laughed Trint pulling her purple hair, which now was in-need of another dye job, into a ponytail "Oh so now you're telling me to shut up. You are the one who needs to shut up", laughed Anthem.  
"You guys ready?" called a softer voice from the steps. "Yeah, mum", said Anthem grabbing a pair of skinny jeans. "No, shirt?" asked Trint confused. "I'll just wear the one I slept in", said Anthem walking out of there room to change her cloths. "What a weirdo", mumbled Trint smiling.  
She quickly got changed and ran down stairs, halfway falling down the stairs more like it. "Wow", said Fat Man shaking his head. "What?" asked Trint looking at him? "Nothing", said Fat Man looking down. "Whatever", said Trint grabbing her shoes. "Don't get an attitude with me", said Fat Man glaring at her. "I wasn't!" said Trint getting agitated. "Whatever", said Fat Man basically throwing his phone down.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist", said Anthem smiling. "You watch that mouth, or you'll be in big trouble" growling Fat Man. "Like I'm scared of you" growled Anthem glaring at him. "Anthem, I thought I raised you better than that", said Mum walking in. "I'm sorry mum" said Anthem looking down. "You're on thin ice", said Fat Man. Anthem and Trint just glared at him. "Come on I'll take you to school", said mum smiling. "Thanks", said Trint.  
As they got their stuff into the car Fat Man called Anthem over. "What?" she asked. "These tickets?" he asked holing them between his fat fingers. "Yes, how did you get them they were in my bag," said Anthem a little worried what else he found. "It was on the table", said Fat Man in his stupid voice. "That doesn't give you a right to look through my bag!" yelled Anthem grabbing the tickets from his hand and ran to the car.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" asked mum looking back at her. "He went through my bag", she said looking down. "Well what's in there that you don't want us to see?" asked mum start to drive away from the house. "You're taking his side!" yelled Anthem. "I'm no taking sides", said mum trying to keep her cool. "He still has no right", said Anthem. "Honey your still a teenager, we have rights to check in on you", said mum. "Well I think you have a tight to mum, nut not Fat Man", said Trint looking out the window.  
"He has right, he's your step-dad", said mum. "Yeah some step-dad", mumbled Anthem.  
It was a quite ride the rest of the way to school.  
"Bye sweeties have a great day. Love you" said mum from the car. "Whatever," whispered Anthem. "Hey babes", said Bryce putting his arms around them, on the record Bryce is a big flirt no one can stand him. "Can you even tell us apart?" asked Trint. "Yes love, your Anthem", said Bryce smiling. "Wrong, I'm Anthem," she smiled. "No, you're not I am!" yelled Trint  
The look on his face was priceless, Trint couldn't help but laugh. "No go," said Anthem pushing him away. "Why does he like us?" asked Trint. "He likes everybody," said Anthem. "I know, but why can't a guy like Ryan Rendles like us?" asked Trint laughing. "Cause we're not that lucky," said Anthem laughing.  
When the bell rang, everybody cleared the halls. "Well, see ya in fourth," called Trint. "See you!" said Anthem walking the other way.  
As the day seemed to creep by, them finely fourth hour came. "Twin!" yelled Trint laughing, the teacher looked up. She didn't seem too happy about the yelling. "My toxic twin!" yelled Anthem smiling. "Be quite please!" snapped Mrs. Vein. Anthem just took her normal seat next to Trint. "Do you guys have to be so...um like loud?" asked a prep sitting in front of them. "Sorry what, I couldn't hear you we're too loud," said Trint smiling. "I can see why nobody likes you," she said rolling her eyes.  
Together Anthem and Trint started singing. "Nobody likes you everyone lefted you!" "Girls!" yelled Mrs. Vein, "One more outburst and you'll got the office!" she continued. "Hey, her face is your hair color," giggled Anthem. "Hehe it is," Trint giggled back.  
Mrs. Vein sat there and glared. The bell rang in its off sounding tone to start class. "Oh, okay young people, tomorrow will be spring break and God knows why-"she stopped and looked at Anthem who had her hand raised. "Yes, blue haired one?" said Mrs. Vein forgetting her name yet again. "I'm atheist and I take offense when people use that word" she said smiling. "You're going to Hell." said a prep laughing. No, I'm going to be a tree and I hope when you come back as a bush and a dog pees on you." said Anthem smirking. "I hope they'll cut you down and print the bible on you." She snapped. Before Anthem could say anything else, Mrs. Vein snapped, "I hope you two shut up!"  
Everybody stared at her wide-eyed. "Now, as I was saying, on your spring break, I want you to write a paper." she continued. "Easy." said Trint. "Yeah I know." said Anthem smiling. "I'm calling your parents!" said Mrs. Vein. "What- Why?" asked Trint.  
"You two never stop talking." said Mrs. Vein and she continued to the class.  
Finally, the bell rang, "Remember young people, your papers will be over what you do on spring break." called Mrs. Vein when everybody was trying to leave. "I hate her." said Trint. "Yeah, me too." said Anthem.  
"Man, we have nothing to over spring break to write about." said Trint. "Well, you know how Green Day is coming to town?" asked Anthem smiling. "Yeah, but they're sold out..." said Trint not sure where the conversation was going. "Do you remember when I snuck out like a long time ago?" asked Anthem smiling. "Yeah, you said you were meeting somebody and I was all like dude he could be a killer and stuff like that," said Trint laughing. "Well I got these!" yelled Anthem showing the Green Day tickets.  
"Dude!" yelled Trint jumping around. "Dude, I know," said Anthem dragging her into the lunch room. "Dude! I love you!" said Trint hugging her. "You better, because I also got back stage passes," said Anthem feeling epic. "Hehehe," giggled Trint grabbing a salad. "How can you eat that it's rabbit food," said Anthem making a face at her sister's salad. "Hey don't go around insulting your food," said Trint laughing. "Oh true," said Anthem.  
"So when is the concert?" asked Trint smiling. "Tonight," said Anthem sitting down. "Great! What if we're grounded?" asked Trint glaring at the meat in her salad. "Sneak out," said Anthem. "I love you mind, it's so twisted," said Trint laughing. "You have dad's humor; I have his ideas for stuff that could kill us," said Anthem.  
"So true," said Trint. As school seemed to drag on as it always dose on Fridays, manly the ones before vacation time. They were finely free to do as they wish, but we all know that is a lie!  
"Ugh, where's Fat Man when you need him?" asked Anthem sitting on the ground. "Probably drinking," said Trint kicking the rocks. "What did they ever do to you," laughed Anthem smiling.  
"Murdered my cake," said Trint trying to think of something.  
Then Fat Man pulled up, driving crazy like normal. "Whoa, Fat Man, no need to run everybody over," said Trint opening the truck door. "Get in," he said glaring. "Oh, that didn't sound like a rapist at all," said Anthem crawling in the back. "I'm going to beat you," he said still glaring. "Why now?" asked Trint not believing him. "Your teacher called and your momma said you're grounded," said Fat Man driving way. "We can't be we have a concert tickets!" yelled Anthem. "No need to yell, and who said you could go?" asked Fat Man. "We were going to ask mum," said Trint.  
"To bad now," said Fat Man making a stupid face. "This sucks dirty duck," mumbled Anthem. "You need to watch your mouth!" yelled Fat Man. "I said duck, "whispered Anthem/  
When they got home mum was standing on the porch, she didn't look happy. "I can't believe you two, if someone told you to be quite you should be quite. Now both of you are grounded for a month," she said almost in tears.  
"Sorry mum," both whispered Anthem and Trint, hugging her then going into the house and up to their room. "Well looks like no Green Day for us," said Anthem lying down. "You're just going to quit?" asked Trint. "We have no way to there," said Anthem/ "We can walk! Now come on get your concert going cloths in and we will leave now!" yelled Trint throwing cloths at her sister who was laughing.  
"Ah, my hard work has paid off. Your mind is now poisoned," said Anthem smiling. "Now, I just have to teach you to be funny," said Trint laughing. "Oh, that was a nice burn," said Anthem rolling her eyes, "I know," said Trint pulling her Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt.  
"Well, I'm ready," said Anthem smiling. "So how are we going to do this?" asked Trint with a big cheesy smile on her face. "I thought you had a plan," said Anthem just looking at her. Trint just stared at her. "Just sit there and look pretty, while I'll think of a plan," said Anthem smiling. "Okay!" smiled Trint laughing. "Mum works tonight, right?" asked Anthem pulling the plan together. "Yeah," said Trint thinking the same thing as her twin.  
"See great. Fat man usually drinks himself to sleep or is too drunk to notice us leave, and mum is just about to leave, so in ten minutes we'll leave," said Anthem. "Have I told you recently I love your twisted mind," said Trint smiling. "No, tell me again," said Anthem smiling. "Hmmm, no," said Trint laughing. Anthem laughed and tackling her. "No, get off!" screamed and laughed Trint. "Hmm, no," said Anthem sitting on her. It felt like an earth quake upstairs. "Earth quake!" yelled Trint laughing.  
Fat Man came through the door. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Wow, Fat Man I can smell you from here," said Anthem scrunching her noise. He just turned and wattle down the stairs. "Come on," whispered Anthem fallowing him, as did Trint fallowing her sister.  
They followed Fat Man to the kitchen, as he turned to the fridge, like normal, Anthem and Trint ran for the door, hoping that Fat Man didn't notice. When they ran out the door, they looked back to see if they made a clean break. "Oh my god, my heart feels like it's going to explode", said Trint breathing heavy. "We're not clear yet," said Anthem running to the fence, and started climbing.  
"It looks like you done this before," said Trint, looking up at Anthem. "You could say something like that," said Anthem smiling, and jumping down. "Your turn," called Anthem from the other side. Trint started to climb up the fence when the back door opened. "You better get the hell off my fence!" slurred Fat Man, running at her, not realizing who it was.  
"Crap!" yelled Trint jumping off the fence. "Come on," said Anthem running. Trint fallowed close behind. After a few clocks they started to lose their energy, and decided it was safe to walk. "And I thought my heart was beating fast before!" gasped Trint trying to breathe.  
"Ugh! It's just like gym!" gasped Anthem.  
"I hate gym." said Trint smiling.  
"Don't we all?" asked Anthem smiling  
they walked through the dark streets to the bus station to catch a ride to Glen Post where the show was taking place. "Ah, the bus, good times. Good times..." said Trint smiling.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Anthem, staring at her sister.  
"I'm not even sure at this moment." answered Trint wide-eyed.  
Anthem didn't know what to say, so she made hand movements and looked down. "I'll go see when the bus gets here." said Anthem waking away.

"Watch out for snakes!" yelled Trint giggling  
"Or snacks?" asked Anthem  
"You get that snack girl!" yelled Trint  
"I'll try to." said Anthem walking into the bus station  
"Um hey, do you know when the next bus to Glen Post is getting here?" she asked a dark haired man behind the counter. "Um, ten minutes," he said looking over that his computer. "Thank you, also were your snake machine?" said Anthem. "Snake?" he asked sounding really confused. "Snake! Snake! Snack! My god snack!" said Anthem; she could tell she was blushing.  
The man looked confused, and pointed. "Once again thanks," said Anthem basically running away from him.  
"omnomnomnomno" said Anthem looking at the snacks. "Sweetheart...are you okay?" asked an old lady. "Yeah," said Anthem wide eyed. "We were making noises at the machine" said the staring to stare at her. "You were making the noise!" yelled Anthem running away again.  
"Hey where is my snack woman!" yelled Trint "Um well, I started saying 'nomnomnom' to the machine and yelled at an old lady long story short I ran away," said Anthem. "Um...okay?" said Trint trying not to laugh  
"Ten minutes," said Anthem looking down. "What?" asked Trint. "I thought you asked me when the bus is going to get here," said Anthem blushing. "I didn't" laughed Trint. It must have been in your mind," she continued. "Not again," said Anthem looking down.  
"It's fine at lest you didn't yell Basket Case really loud again," laughed Trint. "Shut up," said Anthem trying into hold her giggles.  
As the bus pulled up, and everyone got inside, they both went to the back of the bus. "Whoop! Night life!" yelled Trint. "Whoop!" yelled Anthem. "Why you guys yelling," asked this guy with purple and orange hair with chaeta spots. "Mm," both Anthem and Trint said. "What?" he asked smiling. "Oh, we were going to the Green Day concert," said Trint blushing. Anthem just looked down. "Wow, really that's cool," he said sitting down in the seat in front of them.  
"Where you headed?" asked Anthem biting her lip. "To the airport, I'm going to go to London to start over," he said smiling. "London, nice place home of the Sex Pistols...yeah Sid Vicious was hot," said Anthem babbling. Trint cover her sisters' mouth. "Sorry about that, um... whats your name?" she said glaring at Anthem who was licking her hand, but gave up.  
"I'm Deryck, I spell it like the lead singer of Sum 41," he said smiling. Anthem finally removed Trint's hand from her mouth. "That's hot...I'm so sorry!" said Anthem blushing "I'm sorry for my sister!" cried Trint feeling just as embarrassed as her sister. "That's fine, both of you don't look bad either," he said slighly blushing.  
Trint started giggling. The bus started to slow down, then eventually. "Well, loves looks like it's time for me to go," said Dreyck getting up and walking off the bus. Both Trint and Anthem turned to the window, "No! Come back I love you!" they both cried putting there hands on the window watching Dreyck walk down the dark street, he turned to wave but started laughing at the face they were making.  
They realized he was looking and turned back to face the front. "That was embarrassing," said Trint looking down. "It was funny though," laughed Anthem. "He was pretty awesome though...OH MY GAWD! Look! Candy!" yelled Trint pulling candy out of her pocket. "Was that always there?" asked Anthem kind of concurred. "I don't remember," said Trint glaring. "Why are you glaring?" asked Anthem. "I was?" asked Trint laughing. "Yeah," said Anthem.


End file.
